All I Ever Wanted
by AmesLuvsTheMetallicar
Summary: Sawyer prayed, for the first time since he was Eight years old, that nothing more would happen, that the turbulance would be the end of it. Unfortuanatly for Sawyer, any higher power that may have been up there, had stopped listening to him years before.


Chapter One

Mandy Thompson walked slowly through the busy airport, trying her best to prolong the inevitable pain the next day would bring. All she wanted to do was turn around, go back to her apartment, and hide away from the world. The last thing she needed, after everything she had been through over the last few months, was to be judged and insulted by her damn mother, over every little thing she did.

Taking a deep breath, Mandy stepped into the line at her gate, ticket and hand, and waited semi-patiently for her turn to board, ignoring the feeling in her stomach, telling her that something was wrong. She couldn't freak out now. She wouldn't. Telling herself that everything would be fine, she smiled politely at the woman checking tickets and handed hers over. Within minutes, she was walking down the long, grey hallway towards the aircraft that would be taking her back to a place she swore she would never go back to; L.A.

It didn't take long for her to find her seat, although she wished it had. Seat 34D. Luckily it was an isle seat. She had always been a terrible flyer. She didn't think she'd be able to stand seeing out the window from the corner of her eye, and seeing how high up she was. She'd probably power chuck across the cabin, and that was definitely something she didn't want to do.

Sitting down, Mandy noticed that the seat next to her was unoccupied. She hoped it would stay that way, because another thing she didn't want was to have to make small talk with some random, sleazy drunk all the way back to L.A. She'd had enough of drunken people to last a life time.

Relaxing slightly into the seat, Mandy reached down next her, clicked in her seatbelt, and closed her eyes, waiting for takeoff.

She woke up with a jolt, what felt like seconds later. It came to her attention that they were no longer on the ground though. The cabin was shaking ferociously, and her hands were cramping from the strength at which she was holding onto the armrests at her side.

Then as suddenly as it started, it stopped. The plane stopped shaking, and the luggage stopped flying.

"You alright there Blondie?" A man beside her asked, looking at her with concern. Turning her head, she immediately noticed how attractive the man was. He had dirty blonde hair, and a thick southern accent. A typical bad boy.

"Um, yeah. You?" Mandy replied, her grip relinquishing slightly on the armrests.

Before the southerner got a chance to reply, the turbulence started up again, thing time worse than the last time.

The plane was vibrating so hard, that Mandy's lap belt suddenly flicked undone with a small 'click'. She had just enough time to let out a quiet curse, before the plane jolted so hard, she was thrown from her seat, hitting her head on the luggage compartment above her. Light burst in front of her eyes, as she fell back into her seat. The knock took a lot out of her, and she couldn't bring herself to put her belt back on, couldn't even bring herself to move. She was going to die.

"Shit!" Sawyer yelled, as he watched the woman next to him fly out of her seat. His heart was racing a million miles a minute. The young woman fell back into her seat, a trail of blood making its way slowly down the side of her face. Seeing the woman wasn't moving, and that the turbulence was just getting worse, Sawyer didn't even think, as he undid his belt, and pulled the young woman onto his lap. Doing his belt back up, Sawyer prayed, for the first time since her was eight years old, that nothing more would happen. That the turbulence would be the end of it. Unfortunately for Sawyer, any higher power that may have been up there, had stopped listening to him years before.

An earsplitting crack echoed through the cabin and a forceful gush of wind cause the plane to spin out of control. Looking back behind him, Sawyer saw that the tail section of the plane had been ripped off, and was now falling out of the sky so fast, that he doubted anyone could survive it. Then it happened. The front part of the plane disappeared, leaving him staring in shock, at the vast ocean, that was fast approaching the plane. That was the last thing he saw, before he blacked out.

Mandy let out a loud moan, as she slowly opened her eyes. Her head felt as though it was splitting in two. It took a moment to recall what had happened, but when she did, she thought she might pass out again.

It was only after taking a deep, steadying breath that she noticed she wasn't in her original seat. In fact she wasn't in a seat at all, she was sitting on somebody's lap. With much difficulty, she slowly reached down, and undid the buckle that was keeping her attached to this man. Turning her head slightly, she looked at the man that had undoubtedly saved her life. His hair was matted with blood, and he has a small, deep scratch running down the side of his cheek, which was also leaking a stream of blood, but other than that, he didn't look to bad. She could feel the steady rhythm of his breathing against her body, so he was definitely alive.

Bringing her hand up to his face, she began to gently tap the side of his face, after a while becoming more persistent. He was beginning to worry Mandy now, more than he had before. She didn't know him, but still, she felt a kind of loyalty to him. He was after all the reason she was still alive.

Pulling her hand back, she whispered a silent apology, and slapped him as hard as she could across the uninjured cheek. It took a second, but eventually Sawyer came to. The first sight he saw was the attractive blonde woman who was sitting next to him, sitting in his lap.

"Hey there, Blondie" He said, in a quiet raspy voice. Mandy just smiled and replied gently, "Hey".

Authors Note:

Please review guys. I love to hear your feedback. Next chapter should be up soon.

Thanks to my Beta for this chappy, **Bucky** and also to **Morgan** for letting me bounce ideas off her :)


End file.
